Drivers of snowmobiles may change position when driving a snowmobile. During the course of a single outing, a driver may move from a sitting position to a standing position, or vice versa. In order to facilitate driving during the standing position, extensions or riser blocks can be mounted between the steering post and the handlebars thereby extending the height of the steering post. The extended height allows for a more comfortable position when the driver is standing. However, the riser blocks are permanently installed at a selected orientation, and therefore the driver may be in an awkward driving position once they return to the sitting position.